


Manip: Winter Joy

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie lives and canon is dead, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Bernie and Serena enjoying a little winter fun.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
